Experiment-23
by PigmanPasta
Summary: At a young age, a pokemon gym leader was kidnapped one day and was used for terrible experiments. Later on, after he had escaped the labratory, he learns that the team who were associated with the lab, which were known as: Team Flare. As a fire-type gym leader and the third champion at Kalos, will he be able to stop them once and for all, before it’s too late?


Name: Dist

Last Name: Ketchum

Sex: M

Hair color: Dark Purple, slightly black (was black)

Eye color: Purple (was brown)

Number: 23

Experiment: Unknown pokemon transformation (a success!)

More:

Is not nice to everyone/other experiments, hair and eye colors changed to shades of purple after his experiment, which was a success. But for some reason he has the ability to understand what pokemon are saying. Well, always keep a close eye on this one; he's sneaky and tried to escape whenever he gets the chance. If E-23 does not obey, use force. But please,

Don't use enough to kill him. 

Because we still need him here.

Alarms rang in his ears as he ran, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, his hands cuffed behind his back. Two guards let out their pokemon, which were Toxicroak and Espeon. The guard with Toxicroak shouted, pointing at the escapee, "Toxicroak! Use Sludge Bomb!" the other guard snapped, "Use Psychic and stop this brat!"

The Toxicroak narrowed his eyes and he looked at the escapee, murmuring as he breathed in, "Terribly sorry, boy." Espeon nodded and her eyes and the gem on her head started to turn blue, glowing. A blue outline appeared on the teen and he stopped moving, shaking as he snarled to the pokemon, "Let me go, dammit!" The ball of filthy mud went flying past him, almost touching his face, but missed. The teen froze in the spot, his eyes wide.

Espeon shook her head and said, "Can't. I have to follow my trainers orders, child. I'm sorry!" She jerked her head down, forcing him to crash down onto his chest, coughing.

"Good job, you two!" The guard on the left praised, nodding as he walked forwards to the teen. "You better stop trying, kid. You're never gonna escape this pla— OW, WHAT THE F*K?!" The escapee had moved his head slightly and opened his mouth wide, biting down on the guards leg hard, his teeth bared.

"Little b!tch!" The guard spat, kicking his head, forcing him to let go.

"Hey, hey, officer, that's enough. I'll take it from here. Well, Dist, you better hurry up and come with me, it's almost time for your next test anyway."

There was a blonde haired man right next to him, who was in a lab coat, pushing his glasses up his nose. Dist, the teen, growled, "Like hell I'm going!" The blonde let out a sigh and said, taking out a pokeball, "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then. Hopefully Dr. Kirlen won't mind if there's a few bruises, right?"

Dist looked up at him, his eyes wide as the blonde looked over at the guards and said, "You can put your pokemon away, gentlemen. I'll take care of him." The guards looked at each other, and Dist heard Espeon said before she was put back into her pokeball, "I'm so sorry, child. But I cannot help you.."

The teen felt the pressure leave and he lifted his head, but then he felt a long, green vine wrap itself around his handcuffs and pull him to his feet. A Serperior calmly looked back at him, it's vines wrapping around his neck and waist now. The snake-like pokemon lifted its head, looking down at him.

"Don't ask me to help you, human," it said to Dist, narrowing it's eyes, "I won't disobey Alden's orders."

Alden looked at his watch and said, "Why, your test is going to start soon! Best get going, isn't that right?" He grinned wickedly and said, turning around and walking away, "Serperior, come. And take him with you. You might as well drag him for all I care. Hurry up, we'll be late if we stall any longer!"

Serperior nodded and when Dist refused to move, the snake rolled his eyes and knocked him off his feet. Then the pokemon dragged Dist away from the spot. He started to struggle in the tight grip, but his actions were in vain.

Soon after being dragged for at least five minutes, he stopped struggling and just let himself be dragged, breathing hard as he closed his eyes. Serperior said, looking over at him, "I don't want to do this to you. But like every other pokemon here, we all have to obey our trainers orders. I'm—" Dist muttered, opening his eyes, "I don't need and want your pity."

"Ah, here we are. Room 23. Take him inside, Serperior."

The pokemon nodded and lifted Dist to his feet, making him walk inside. The vines retracted themselves back into the pokemon, who nudged the teen forwards with his nose and said, "I wish you luck, young man."

Alden closed the door and walked away. Dist stood there in the cold room, shaking as a man with short, blue-hair, which was dyed, and blue eyes walked up to him, holding a clipboard and a pencil in one hand. On his white lab coat was a tag that read, "Doctor Kirlen." The doctor pushed Dist forwards as he said, grinning, "Good to see you again, E-23! It's been a while, hasn't it, young man?"

Dist let out a growl, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Apparently it has!" Dr. Kirlen said, ignoring the threatinging growl, "I can easily guess you can still transform? I have a guest here that would like to see your transformation. After all, it is quite intresting indeed." Dist tossed his head and spat, "And why should I transform? I can, but I don't wanna! Got it?" The doctor let out a sigh and said, "And what would happen to your brother if you don't transform, Dist? Would you like to know?"

He froze, his eyes widening. Then he spat, baring his teeth, "F*king a$$.."

"Great! Now, meet Mr. Lysandre. He's come from the Kalos region."

"We're in the Kalos region, retard," Dist spat, letting out a snort. Kirlen shook his head and then turned towards the guest, who was sitting down on a chair, looking at the two with interest. He had pale skin and blue eyes with pointed red hair, as well as a beard to go along with his hair. Lysandre was wearing a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a mega ring on his left middle finger.

"Pleasure to meet you, young man," Lysandre said, getting up and walking over to them, "I've heard that you have some sort of power, am I correct?" Dist said, looking away from him, "More like.. how should I say it.. useless transformation crap." Kirlen quickly said, "I'm terribly sorry for his language, Lysandre. He's—"

Lysandre raised his hand and said, still looking at Dist, interrupting the doctor, "Don't worry about it, doctor." Then he looked over at the blue-haired man and said, "May I see the transformation?" Kirlen nodded and said, "Yes, yes. Hurry up now, Dist. Transform."

Dist let out a groan and said, "Take off the handcuffs first. How do you expect me to move after I transform?" The doctor let out a groan and snapped his fingers. The cuffs instantly fell off, and then there was a poof of smoke that engulfed Dist entirely. Kirlen waved it away and as the smoke faded, the two could see a outline of a unknown creature.

It had three ears, a round face and a grinning mouth. A long light purple tongue hanged out of it's mouth as it shook its head roughly. It was on four legs, at the knees there was dark purple fur, which was also at the end of it's long tail and around it's neck. There was a shade of purple at the end of each of it's ears and at the middle of it's face too. It's eyes were dark, and the skin was dark grey. It was at least up to their waists.

"Beautiful!" Kirlen said, clapping his hand's together, grinning. Lysandre looked at the pokemon in amazements and finally, he said, "This.. this is amazing! Doctor, how could you achieve such a thing?" He circled around the creature, which just stood there, it's eyes on the floor. Lysandre stopped circling and the doctor said, "Dist, you can change back now."

The pokemon sat down and said, shaking his fur, "I'd truthfully rather just stay in this form right now..."

There were sudden screams coming from the outside, making all three look at the door. "What's going on out there?!" Doctor Kirlen said, opening the door, "What's goin—"

Someone shouted, "Stop them from escaping! Now!" Quickly, Dist ran out of the doorway and ran away from the two. Lysandre looked shocked, looking at Kirlen, who looked angry as he snapped at one of the guards, "What's going on here?! Who let the experiments out?!"

"I don't know, sir! But their all going to escape at this rate!"

Lysandre grinned as he thought, ' _The plan is going perfectly! Yes! Now, if only I can get that transformer back and have him be on my side..!_ ' Lysandre said, "Well, I think I should get going now, don't you think, Doctor Kirlen?"

Dist continued to run, dodging around guards and other escapees. He got closer and closer to the iron doors, but they were locked. "Sh!t!" Dist spat, skidding against the ground before he would crash into them. As he skid against the ground, he turned to the left and ran that way, looking for a window or anything that he could break through.

That's when he saw it. Right in front of him was a glass window, just waiting there for him to crash through it. He leaped up, closing his eyes as he crashed through the glass, the shards flying everywhere.

He landed on the grass, and recovered quickly from the fall, breathing hard. Then he fled for the forest, running as fast as he could. To get away from there.

And Doctor Kirlen.


End file.
